A Squire's Tale
by Koryusaya
Summary: Eine kurze Fun FF. Wats Tagebuch, das er während der Geschehnisse geführt hat. xD Bitte nicht so ernst nehmen.


5. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute war ein seltsamer Tag. Sir Hector ist gestorben. Eigentlich sollte ich wohl traurig sein,

aber ich mochte ihn sowieso nicht besonders. Weil wir Geld brauchten, ist Will statt Sir

Hector geritten. Er kann nicht mal eine Lanze halten! Aber wir haben trotzdem gewonnen.

Kaum zu glauben. Den Preis hat Roland verkauft. Will möchte von dem Geld an neuen

Turnieren teilnehmen. Ich glaube, er wird größenwahnsinnig…

8.Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

in weniger als einem Monat ist das Turnier, bei dem Will teilnehmen will.

Wir haben angefangen, mit ihm zu trainieren. Er wird langsam besser, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Chance haben, bei dem Turnier zu gewinnen.

Er verfehlt sogar die Ringe, die als Ziele dienen. Ich habe Hunger. Mal sehen, ob Roland heute etwas Essbares auftreiben konnte.

16. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

so langsam lohnt sich unser Training. Roland und ich arbeiten wie die Packesel, aber wenn wir dann Geld gewinnen, um etwas zu Essen zu kaufen, mach ich das gerne. Naja, gerne ist was Anderes… Aber es gibt Schlimmeres.

Will wird besser. Aber ob wir gewinnen können?

Ich wäre lieber wieder zu Hause, meine Mutter kann so lecker kochen.

1.Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

wir waren auf dem Weg nach Rouen, wo das Turnier stattfindet, als wir einen seltsamen Typen getroffen haben. Geoffrey. Er lief völlig ohne Klamotten durch die Gegend. Ich glaube er hat gesagt, er sei Dichter oder so… ich weiß nicht was das ist.

Er redet seltsame Sachen. Ich mag ihn nicht.

Die ganze Zeit grinst er mich so dumm an. Ich glaube, er meint, dass ich dumm bin.

Wir haben ihn mitgenommen, weil er für Will Adelsbriefe schreiben wird. Die brauchen wir für das Turnier. Vielleicht wird er ganz nützlich sein.

Wir haben uns andere Namen zugelegt. Will heißt während der Turniere jetzt Sir Ullrich von Liechtenstein… na, wenn es ihm gefällt.

2. Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

Will hat sich heute gut geschlagen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so weit kommt.

Morgen geht es noch weiter. Will hat Geoff zu seinem Herold gemacht. Jetzt werden wir den sicher nie wieder los!

Ich habe den seltsamen Drang, ihn zu schlagen. Oder zu treten.

Die Schwertkämpfe hat Will gewonnen. Da ist er ziemlich gut. Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.

Achja, Will hat sich in eine Frau verliebt. Sie ist hässlich. Ich mag sie nicht.

Geoff hat Mist gebaut. Ich habe es geahnt. Er hat seine ganzen Sachen verspielt. Und außerdem schuldete er so seltsamen Kerlen 10 Goldmünzen! Was denkt er sich?

Will hat versprochen, das Geld aufzutreiben… Ich hätte es nicht getan.

3.Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

Geoff hat heute ein anderes Mädchen angeschleppt. Sie hat Will den Namen der Frau gesagt. Sie heißt Jocelyn. Ein seltsamer Name für eine hässliche Frau. Passt ja.

Ich mag den Namen nicht.

Ein ziemlich unsympathischer Ritter hat gegen Will gekämpft. Will hat verloren. Aber er ist trotzdem Zweiter geworden. Wenigstens hat er den Ersten Platz beim Schwertkampf gemacht.

Mit dem Preis hat er Geoffs Schulden bezahlt.

Christiana, das war das Mädchen, das Geoff angeschleppt hat, wollte die Farbe von Wills Tunika für das Bankett wissen. Roland hat ihm schnell eine genäht. Er kann gut nähen.

Geoff hat Will und mir versucht, das Tanzen beizubringen. Dieser Trottel. Die ganze Zeit ärgert er mich! Ich kann nicht gut tanzen, aber Will konnte es fast noch weniger.

Dann kam Kate, die Schmiedin, die Wills Rüstung repariert hat, und hat es uns beigebracht.

Ich musste mit Geoff tanzen… Er konnte es gut.

8. Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

wir sind jetzt in Lagny-sur-Marne. Hier ist wieder ein Turnier.

Kate hat Will heute eine neue Rüstung geschmiedet. Obwohl sie viel dünner und leichter ist, hält sie genauso viel aus.

Will hat heute gegen Prinz Edward gekämpft. Er hat gegen ihn gewonnen! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich getraut hätte, ihn anzugreifen…

19.Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

langsam bin ich erschöpft. Schon wieder ein Turnier. Will ist besser und besser geworden.

Wir sind jetzt in Bordeux. Adhemar ist nicht da, ich glaube, Geoff sagte, er wäre in irgendeiner Schlacht. Naja, soll er doch. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich bloß nicht getraut, herzukommen und gegen Will anzutreten.

Geoff ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Er hat mir heute einen Pfefferminz Kuchen mitgebracht.

Ich liebe Pfefferminz Kuchen!

Vorhin sollte er für Will einen Brief an diese doofe Jocelyn schreiben. Ich finde seine Schrift schön. Leider kann ich nicht so gut schreiben… Eigentlich kann ich kaum schreiben.

Ich habe Hunger. Mal sehen, vielleicht ist noch ein Stück von dem Kuchen da!

21. Juni

Liebes Tagebuch!

Na toll, wer darf den dummen Brief mit sich rumtragen? Ja, ich. War doch klar, dass Will mich schickt. Ich habe Jocely den Brief eben überbracht. Ich darf hier übernachten.

Das Essen hier ist super! Ich wette, die anderen sind jetzt in Paris und haben nicht so ein leckeres Essen.

25 Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich musste Will küssen! Bäh, und das nur, weil Jocelyn ihm unbedingt einen Kuss als Glücksbringer schicken musste…

Und das auch noch vor Geoff und Roland…

Achja, jetzt sind wir alle in Paris. Jocelyn will auch herkommen. Morgen fängt das Turnier an. Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch nicht.

Geoff hat vorhin in einer Bar mit drei Franzosen gewettet, dass Will gewinnt.

Er hat unser ganzes Geld gesetzt. Ich hoffe, Will gewinnt. Sonst kriegen wir bestimmt nichts zu Essen.

Roland hat uns neue Sachen gekauft. Ich habe eine Lederjacke bekommen und Geoff einen Mantel. Er steht ihm.

26.Juni

Liebes Tagebuch,

jetzt dreht Will vollkommen durch…

Jocelyn wollte, dass er das Turnier verliert, um ihr ihre Liebe zu beweisen. Vielleicht hätter er mal an die Wette denken sollen. Schließlich haben wir unser ganzes Geld auf ihn gesetzt. Zum Glück hat sie sich noch anders entschieden und Will konnte noch gewinnen.

Ha! Damit haben die dummen Franzosen nicht gerechnet. Nochmal Glück gehabt…

3.Juli

Liebes Tagebuch,

endlich ist die Weltmeisterschaft! Wir sind wieder in London. Ich war ewig nicht hier.

Das Essen hier ist toll, viel besser als in Frankreich. Wie ich das vermisst habe.

Irgendwie ist Will verschwunden… Ich hoffe, er baut keinen Mist.

4.Juli

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute ging alles drunter und drüber… Will hat doch Mist gebaut. Er war bei seinem Vater. Leider hat Adhemar ihn gesehen. Na toll. Die vom Turnier wollten Wills Adelsbriefe sehen. Natürlich hatte er nur die gefälschten von Geoff.

Sie haben ihn festgenommen. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut.

5. Juli

Liebes Tagebuch,

Will ist am Pranger gelandet! So ein Mist…

Geoff hat versucht, die Menschen von Wills tollem Charakter zu überzeugen. Ich glaube, es ist ihm nicht so gut gelungen, aber seine Rede hat mich gerührt.

Edward kam und hat Will doch tatsächlich zum Ritter geschlagen! Da haben wir alle noch mal Glück gehabt, besonders Will.

So konnte er doch noch gegen Adhemar antreten und hat sogar gewonnen. Wir sind Weltmeister! Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben…

Geoff ruft gerade, er will was Trinken gehen.

Mal sehen, was demnächst noch so alles passiert.


End file.
